I Need You To Survive
by onceuponabigbang
Summary: Things that never should have happened ended up to be True Love - Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! **

**Feel free to favorite, follow and review! :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_It's been a year since Emma arrived to Storybrooke._

* * *

**Regina's view:**

It had been a perfect day for Regina Mills until she got home from work and found that her son Henry wasn't in his room. It wasn't easy to find him either due to that he didn't have any friends. Regina called the sheriff who came and he tried to find Henry with no luck. When Regina heard those words she was about to break out in tears when she heard a noise outside, she lifted her head up and listened closer, she then heard the familiar voice of her son, but he wasn't alone, there was this other woman with him. She was tall, had blonde long hair, and beautiful green eyes. Regina couldn't stop staring at the woman but she had to break the silence and said.

"Henry, where the hell have you been?!"

"I WENT TO FIND MY REAL MOM!" Was Henry's respond to his mother. He then ran into the house and into his room and threw himself upon the bed.

Regina looked back to the blonde standing in front of her and smiled before she said.

"So you are his mother."

The blonde just stood there and didn't know what to say but felt that she had to say something.

"Yeah, Hi."

"So what's your name?" Regina asked not really interested but felt that it was nice.

"Emma, Emma Swan." The blonde answered.

"Hi Emma, I'm Regina Mills."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and Regina could feel that Emma felt uncomfortable. Emma looked to her feet and then looked up and said.

"I'm gonna head back home...to Boston now..."

She was cut off by Regina saying.

"Boston?! Did Henry go all the way to Boston?"

"Yeah, he said he took the bus."

"Okay, are you sure you don't wanna stay at least until the morning, before you head back?" Regina couldn't believe she actually said that but it felt good, she actually liked Emma even though it wasn't right. What if she wants to take Henry with her? Regina couldn't let Emma do that, Henry was everything to her.

"Yeah okay, why not."

They went into the house and Regina closed the door.

* * *

**Emma's view:**

Another birthday alone, Emma said to herself when she got home from the disaster to date she had, had that night.

She was about to go to bed when she heard someone knock on her door. She open it and found a little boy standing outside. He then smiled and then asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Oh good."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your son."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I'm the kid you gave up for adoption 10 years ago."

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I wanted to meet you. I've always wondered where and who you were."

"Okay."

"But it's late now and I kinda need to get home."

"Yeah, kid your parents must me worried."

"I'm not sure about that, and it's only me and my mother."

"Oh okay, but she must be a little worried though."

"Yeah, you are probably right, uhm can you drive me home?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

They got down to Emma's car and she drove Henry back to Storybrooke. On their way back they talked a little, Henry couldn't stop talking about all kinds of stuff, mostly about a book about fairytales, and something about that she was Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter. But she didn't really pay much attention to it.

When they got to Storybrooke and outside of where Henry lived with his mother he warned her that she's evil but Emma didn't really think that it was true which was proven when his adopted mother ran out and hugged her son.

"Henry where have you been?"

"I WENT TO FIND MY REAL MOM!" Was Henry's response to his mother. He then ran into the house and into his room and threw himself upon the bed.

Regina looked back to the blonde standing in front of her and smiled before she said.

"So you are his mother."

The blonde just stood there and didn't know what to say but felt that she had to say something.

"Yeah, Hi."

"So what's your name?" Regina asked not really interested but felt that it was nice.

"Emma, Emma Swan." The blonde answered.

"Hi Emma, I'm Regina Mills."

They stood there for a while and Emma was really uncomfortable. She could even feel that Regina was feeling that she was uncomfortable which made it even worse.

"So where do you live?" Regina finally asked.

"Boston." Emma answered with a low voice.

"He went all the way to Boston?"

"Yeah, I was a surprised as you are."

"I can imagine."

"I think it's time to head back home. It was nice to meet you even though it happened like this." Emma said.

"You don't wanna stay? It's late and it's getting pretty dark fast." Regina asked.

"Yeah, okay why not."

Emma could feel that it was something special in the air, something that's never been there before. She was excited and wanted to explore more of it. She was pretty sure it had something to do with Regina and not Henry. But she couldn't do anything, because what if Regina didn't feel that same? Something really bad could have happened and the relationship between Henry's mothers were gonna remain awkward for the rest of their life's. Emma repeated the same sentence in her head.

"_Emma you can do this, you just gotta keep calm." _

They went inside the house and Henry came running down the stairs and right into Emma and he said.

"I knew you would stay."

Regina got a shot of pain in her stomach as Henry said those words to Emma. But there was this strange thing of not being able to hate Emma.

Anyway she took a deep breath and said.

"Henry it's time for bed."

Henry let go of Emma and gave Regina a stare before he dragged himself up the stairs.

When Henry had gotten up and into his room, Regina moved her eyes to Emma who stood in the doorway just waiting for Regina to say something.

Regina looked down and then looked up again and saw Emma still standing there looking at her with a smile on her face. Regina didn't know what to say but she opened her mouth and said.

"The guest bedroom is upstairs, right next to Henry's room. I hope you don't keep him awake because he's gotta get up for school tomorrow."

"I'll not keep him awake. I'll be leaving early tomorrow."

When Regina heard that she got another shot of pain in her stomach and she almost started crying. She didn't know why, no one did. Regina had the thought in her head for a long time before she understood what that pain was. She didn't want Emma to leave, the thought of that made Regina shrug.

Emma went up stairs and Regina followed. Regina took a deep breath and Emma turned around she looked at Regina and smiled before she said.

"Good Night."

"Good Night Miss Swan." She smiled and headed for her bedroom.

Emma smiled and went inside the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The day after**

It was a slow night, Emma woke up right before the clock turned 6am. She stood up and walked to the door, she opened it and slowly went down the stairs hoping that she will not wake up Henry. She didn't know if Regina were awake or not, but that question got answered when she got down stairs. Regina was in the kitchen making breakfast for Henry.

"Oh hi." Emma said as Regina turned around.

"Good Morning Miss Swan."

"I thought I would just leave without saying anything, I thought it would be the best." Emma said.

"Oh." Was the only word Regina could let out. Regina could feel the sadness build up in her and she tried hard to fight back the tears. She looked up to Emma and said.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Swan."

"Please call me Emma."

"Okay _Emma_."

"It was nice to meet you too Regina. I really liked what you have done with Henry, he's a great kid."

Regina smiled, she didn't have to say anything. She looked up and saw Emma smiling back at her. They looked at each other for a while but were interrupted by Henry.

"Hi ma, hi mom." He said as he walked into the kitchen were his two mother's were staning.

"Hi Henry, did you sleep good?" Regina asked as she gave him his breakfast.

"Yeah knowing Emma was in the other room made me sleep good."

Emma rasied and eyebrow when he said that and Regina just looked at him with sad eyes.

"So Emma are you staying?" He asked curiously as he ate his breakfast.

"I don't know kid, I think I'm going back to Boston. It's were I live, were I have all my things."

"Can't you just get your stuff here?"

Regina had heard them talk and was curious of what Emma would answer. She didn't want Emma to leave but she didn't want her to take a way Henry from her either.

Emma looked down and then back to her son. She took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"Okay kid, I'll stay but only for a week!"

Henry smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"But you gotta promise me a few things, okay?"

"Whatever you want."

Emma knew Regina was standing behind the wall listening to their conversation so she said.

"Regina, come in here, I know you are standing against the wall listening."

Regina sighed and came in to the room.

"Okay Henry so you gotta promise me that you won't run away from school just to see me."

"I promise."

"You are not allowed to be say or do bad things to your mother and when I say mother I don't mean me I mean Regina. If you make her sad in anyway there will be consequences."

"I promise I'll never never make my mother sad in any way possible."

"Good, then it's a deal."

Regina smiled and Emma looked up and saw the smile on her face. She smiled back and she could see that Regina were blushing a bit but she didn't say anything.

Emma gave Henry a pat on the shoulder before he left for school. Emma and Regina had a small conversation before Regina had to take of for work. But before she left she asked Emma what she were gonna do today.

Emma smiled and said.

"I'm just gonna look around and explore this town a bit."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Regina said before she walked out the door.

Emma just stood there for a while thinking before she took her red leather jacket and walked out the door. She decided to walk instead of taking her car. It was a bit chilly but she could stand it.

She walked down the road and stopped when she found herself outside of Granny's, she decieded to go inside. As she got inside the young waitress came and curiously asked.

"You are new here right?"

"Yeah, does it show?"

"No, it's just...I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, yeah, uhm my name is Emma."

"Hi Emma, I'm Ruby." The waitress said with a smile.

"Hi."

"So watcha doing here in Storybrooke?"

"Uhm, my son came to Boston and insisted that I should follow him back here."

"Who's your son?"

"His name is Henry."

"Madame Mayor's kid?"

"Uhm yeah, she adopted him right after he was born. I was kinda in jail when I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I don't even think Regina knows about it either. I told the people at the adoption center to never tell the adopted mother about my fate. So hopefully she doesn't know."

"I don't know Regina has her ways when it comes to invading someones personal space."

"Oh, thank you for telling me that."

"So you are from Boston? I've always wanted to go there, but I'm not able too and I'll never be able to either."

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I've been living there all my life, I've never been anywhere else so it's nice to finally see some other town. I know what it's like never beeing able to able to leave work, that's why I never been outside of Boston tills now."

"Yeah it's a pain in the ass." Ruby said and smiled.

"I should continue my walk through the town. It was nice to meet you Ruby." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"It was nice to meet you too Emma."

Emma headed for the door and walked outside into the cold crispy air. She had always liked the smell of the fall. She continued down the road and went past the school, Henry is probably there right now studying some boring subject she thought as she continued walking.

The day went by pretty fast, it was already 5 when she had walked through the whole town. She looked around wondering where she would stay this time, where were she going to sleep. All those questions spun around in her head as a car pulled up next to her. She turned her head to the car and she could see Henry and Regina sitting in the car. Emma smiled and Regina asked.

"Did you have a good day today Miss Swan?"

"Yeah amazing." Emma answered with a smile on her face. Regina loved that smile, it was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

"So where are you headed now?"

"I don't know, I don't really have anywhere to stay. So I was thinking about sleeping in my car."

"Oh, no you won't. You are sleeping in the guest room until you find a place for your own." Regina said with a smile.

Regina didn't want Emma to leave her home, she just wanted her alone, but the problem was how. Henry was always around, he would never leave Emma alone with her.

When they got back to the mansion they all went to bed right away. All of the three were tired or at least that's what Regina wanted Henry to think. She was still thinking of a way to get Emma alone for a while. She was deep in her thoughts when Emma comes into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"No it's okay, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either so I was thinking I would take a glass of milk." Emma smiled and Regina started to melt inside. That smile from Emma was so amazing and Regina could feel her heart skip a beat.

They smiled at each other for a long time before Regina broke the silence.

"Emma, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Emma who was stunned by the question bit her under lip before answering the question.

"Uhm, no not really. Why?"

"Wow, not even with Henry's father? I'm just curious."

"That was different, I was young, 18 for a fact. It's not really something I talk about. How about you?"

"Oh, you were 18 when you had Henry? I'm amazed. I'm sorry for bringing it up, like I said I'm curious. Yeah I was, many years ago but it got crushed when someone couldn't keep a secret, it's not something I talk about either. It brings up so many painful memories."

"Yeah, like you already know, or I do believe you know that I was sent to jail by Henry's father and Henry was born in jail. I actually thought he was the one until he sent me to jail for something he had done. That was the day I understood that you can't trust anyone. He gave me this neckless and now I wear it to remined myself to never trust anyone again." Emma smiled at Regina and Regina was happy to have this conversation with Emma, to get to know her better.

"No, I actaully didn't know about that, no wonder you gave him up for adoption, and to never be able to trust anyone fully again after that I can understand. It's just so sad because you are so gorgeous and a really good person!"

"Thank you Regina, you're an amazing person too, I can't believe Henry thinks you are evil."

"Wait he thinks I'm evil?"

"Yeah, it's the book he's always carrying around."

"What book? I've never seen him with a book."

"It's a book with all these fairy tales, he thinks you're The Evil Queen."

"Me, The Evil Queen?"

"Yeah, I don't know, he told me that I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

When Regina heard that Emma was the daughter of Snow White, her enemy. She started to bite her upper lip and trying to hide the anger, which wasn't strong due to her being in love with Emma.

The decided it was time to go to bed after they both had been talking for about 2 hours.


End file.
